Water and Fire: Her Destiny
by Kell957
Summary: Zuko's twin sister has always been by his side. Her name's Kelli. Sure, she's a firebender like the rest of the family. But their's a mystery on her mother's side of the family. If she's a firebender, then why does water bend to her will when she's around it? Does it have something to do with the sapphire blue flecks in her golden eyes? I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Sokka: Welcome to Jeopardy: The Disclaimer Edition! Now Kell957, Do you own Avatar The Last Airbender?**

**Kell957:Heck,yeah!**

**Sokka:Yeah, right. And I'm Zuko.**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Kell957: (sigh) Fine. Heck, no.**

**Sokka: That's correct! Cheer up! At least, you own Kelli and your other OC's! Now, who wants some sausage?! :D**

**(silence)**

**Sokka: No? At least I get to have it. Let's start. :(**

* * *

5 years old

Narrator's POV

Kelli and Zuko were arguing. Kelli:"Of course, I'm older! I'm 10 minutes older!" Zuko:"No, you're not! I'm older!" It went on like this for about 10 minutes until Ursa separated them. " Now now, Kelli don't be so mean to your brother. Zuko, Kelli WAS right. She was 10 minutes older than you. Are we clear on this?""Yes, mother.", the twins said in sync."Good." With that, Ursa left with a smile. Kelli and Zuko went back to whatever they were doing. Now, let's take a step back. Kelli had straight pitch black hair that she always put in a ponytail. She had warm, but piercing golden eyes. It was always a mystery why she had sapphire blue flecks in them. She always smiled. No matter what. In a way she was a WAY nicer version of Azula. Kelli was kind to ALMOST everyone. Note the word ALMOST. Let's move onto Zuko. Ever since he was old enough to talk, he was compassionate and loyal to whoever he trusted. Up until the "accident", but that's 8 years into the future. He had eyes like his sister, minus the blue flecks. His hair is in a topknot almost all the time. Now let's get back to the present. It was bedtime. The twins slept in the same room. To say it was big was an understatement. It could fit at least 50 adults! It had a crystal chandilier. Both of the beds in the room were king-sized, of course. It was complete with a night light and a couple of other things. The twins brushed their teeth and went to bed. Zuko was sleeping well, but Kelli wasn't. She was tossing and turning. Nobody but her knew that she was a seer. She dreamed of her brother. Correction: a thirteen year old version of her brother. He was on his knees, his eyes full of tears in front of their father. They were in the agni kai arena. Zuko seemed to be pleading for mercy. Their father showed no mercy and burned his left eye. He screamed. The crowd cheered as their father kicked Zuko in the stomach and continued the fight. Finally, Zuko fell unconscious. Their father made one last fireball to throw at Zuko. A 13 year old Kelli couldn't take it anymore. Just as their father threw the fireball, Kelli jumped in the way of Zuko and the fireball grazed her face and left a small healable scar. She yelled at her father, about how it was cruel to challenge a THIRTEEN year old to an agni kai. She held against her father for 5 minutes before she gave in. Her father raised his hand to strike. Then,...Kelli woke up.

* * *

AN: Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be going 8 years into the future. Do the math and figure out what happens, for those who watched it. Now, I need a co- author, so in case I lose interest in this story, you would be the one to finish it. To settle this, answer this question. Whoever gets this right wins. If there is more than one winner, I will PM you with a question. Whoever answers (all) the question(s) correctly, I will PM you to tell you. Sorry, no-accounters.

The question is:

Who nursed Percy Jackson back to health, after he almost died in a volcano accident?

The dead line is in 2 weeks from this day. No-accounters can still answer and the will get a virtual cookie. (::)(::)(::) Kelli's name is pronounced (Kell-I). Azula is already born and she's 3. No flames please! :)

Peace out!

Signing out,

Kell957


	2. AN

AN: SERIOUSLY, GUYS? I waited for 3 weeks for you guys to send me at least one review. But you don't have the time, huh? I need 5 reviews in trade for the next chapter. If reviews are not given in a maximum of 2 weeks, I will DELETE ALL of my stories. Oh, and Kelli and Zuko will burn your butt. NOW GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I got bored and decided not to delete this. Disclaimer remains the same.**

* * *

8 years later

Kelli's POV

"This year is the bad, unlucky year", Kelli thought. She thought of the dream she had about 8 years ago. After seeing all that, of course she remembered. " This is the year "It" is going to happen. I am going to do everything I can to protect Zuko. It was my promise to Mom before she... you know. Zuko isn't the same anymore."

Narrator's POV

As Kelli was deep in thought, Zuko sneaked off. When Kelli broke out of her thoughts, Zuko was nowhere to be found. Kelli cursed. After about 10 minutes of searching, Kelli asked the guards of the war room where her brother was. They said that he was in the war room. Kelli demanded that the let her in. The guards refused. They said that the meeting had started a few minutes ago and that they were under specific orders to not let anyone in. Especially her. Kelli almost smiled when they said that and flew into a flashback.

**Flashback**

**A 10-year-old Kelli was reading in her room when a servant came in and bowed. " The Firelord Ozai requests that Fire Princess Kelli come to the war room.", the servant said. Kelli smiled and thanked the servant. She went to the war room. Everyone was waiting for her. She sat down next to her secret firebending teacher, or uncle, Iroh. A general walked up to a map in the middle of the war room. He blabbed about something that she didn't care about. Until he said something horrible. " I am recommending the 41st divison.",he said. "But, that divison is made completely of new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful battalion of earthbenders.", another general said." I don't. They will be used as bait. Fresh meat.",he replied with a sinister look on his face. Kelli raised her hand. Everyone looked at her. The general who presented the plan said," Permission to speak." "Thank you."she said" Out of complete respect sir, don't you think that it is a bit unintelligent to send new recruits out to battle, when they could be potential powerful soldiers?" The general had a face just like a tomato. "Yes. You are dimissed."**

**Flashback End**

In the end, the entire meeting was a test to test if she was respectful. Now the general and her dad hate her. She smirked. The general disliked her for making him look dumb. And her dad... she got pulled into another flashback.

**Flashback**

**Prince Ozai requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. The audience was accepted. The family entered the throne room. They all knelt. Prince Ozai asked a few questions that Kelli didn't care about. Azula answered them all correctly. Prince Ozai showed off some moves when Kelli snapped." Ha! Is that all Azula? Well I did that trick when I was five and look at this now." She did the same move, but with BLUE fire. "Is that really all daddy's little girl? I have more tricks up my sleeve." She did a very advanced lightning trick and fired it at the ceiling. Finally, she did something only in legend. She mixed lightning and blue fire together. Everyone jumped out of their seat. " Oh my Agni! How did you do that, Princess Kelli?",Prince Ozai asked. "I experimented. I gave quite a few burns, but I mastered it 2 years ago." She made her mixture die." I call it bale fire."**

**Flashback end**

It was obvious that Zuko was in the same test as her. Kelli thanked the guards and went back to her room. She ran through all the different possibilities that could happen to Zuko. When Zuko finally came back into the room, he had a grim, determined look on his face. "What were you doing in there?!", Kelli whisper-screamed. "I wanted to learn the battle plans, so I know what to do when I become Firelord.",He replied. Kelli was supposed to become Firelord, but she stepped down at age 12 because she didn't want the stress and pressures of the throne. That was only one reason. The real reason was that she wanted Zuko to have the throne. She knew it was his dream. Then, Zuko explained his expression. " I kinda insulted a general's plan, so he challenged me to an Agni Kai.", he explained. Kelli's eyes widened out of fear and distress. She wanted to tell Zuko about her dream, but certain rules prevented her from it.

**Flashback**

**A 5-year-old Kelli had finally built up enough courage to tell her family about her dream. However, it was past curfew and the rule was no speaking at all. Kelli fell asleep. In her dream, she saw the three Fates. They threatened to make the Agni Kai come sooner if she told. They told her she could say whatever she wanted after the event. She woke up with a scream.**

**Flashback End**

"I'll help you train. Maybe you will even be able to create bale fire.", Kelli said. "Well, that training has to be fast, because the Agni Kai is in two days.", replied Zuko. Kelli's eyes widened... and she fainted.

* * *

AN: Please give some reviews. I am looking forward to nice, but criticizing reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Also, answer the question from chapter one if you can. Thanks. BYE!

;)

-Kell957


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This is going to be a short chapter. Disclaimer remains the same.**

* * *

**THE AGNI KAI**

Narrator's POV

"Just the basics, Zuko. Remember, just the basics.", Kelli coached** [Is coached even the right word? Anyways, does the quote sound familiar?(Hint Hint** **_Iroh_****)] **Kelli had a grim expression on her face. It was just before the Agni Kai. "I know.", he replied. He turned to face his opponent. He was in for a shock. It wasn't the general, oh no it wasn't. It was his _father. _Zuko's facial expression turned from shocked to horror. He as going to duel the freaking **_Fire Lord_**! The Fire Lord wasn't going to show mercy today."Please, father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!", Zuko cried. " You will fight for your honor.", a gruff voice replied. "No, I won't fight you. I am your loyal son!", Zuko said while bowing. "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!", Ozai replied with an angry look on his face. Zuko looked up with tears in his eyes. Their father looked down on him, a cold look in his eyes. He firebended, burning Zuko's left eye. Zuko screamed in pain. The crowd cheered. The Fire Lord kicked his only son in the stomach and punched him several times. Finally, Zuko fell unconscious. Ozai made one, last fire ball. Kelli couldn't stand it anymore. As Ozai threw the fireball, Kelli jumped in the way. She redirected it back to Ozai. The crowd fell into shocked silence. Ozai stepped out of the fireball's way. "What is your buisness here, meddling into the buisnesses of others, girl?", Ozai said menacingly. "When my twin brother is involved, then I should have every right to get involved as well. I cannot just stand and watched someone, Agni forbids my own father, beat my brother up. It is disgraceful and cruel to challenge a THIRTEEN year old to a fricken' Agni Kai. What's next? Challenging Azula just because she accidently made a single mistake in firebending practice?", She asked. She made blue flame daggers that changed to orange and back and forth. She fought for about 15 minutes against Ozai. Who knew that 15 minutes of very intense fighting would make someone collaspe in exhaustion? Ozai raised his hand to strike. Then,surprisingly, he lowered it. About everyone in the crowd had a question mark above their head. "As much as you have disrespected me, I must recognize you as a firebending prodigy. One that is much better than that on in history. I will not show disrespect. Pack your and your disgraceful brother's bags. You two are banished until you have captured the Avatar. Never try to do this again. And with that, he left. The crowd filed out slowly. Kelli did a healing technique with her firebending. It closed up most of the wounds, except for the face scar. Zuko slowly woke up. Kelli told him the news. They both broke down into tears.

* * *

**AN: That was okay wasn't it? My comments remain the same as of last chapter. Please review! Bye!**

**-Kell957**


End file.
